Imagers may be used in many applications to view an image of a scene. Some imagers may include complimentary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS), charge coupled devices (CCD) or other imaging or sensing mechanisms. An imager may include an optical system that may incorporate, for example, lenses, mirrors and/or prisms. The optical system may alone or in combination with other devices focus an image on for example an image sensing device or image sensing elements of an imaging sensing device. An optical system may magnify or reduce the image of the subject being imaged and may perform other optical corrections. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which depicts an optical system 10 providing an image of a scene 12 to an imager 14. Imager 14 may include for example a detector 17 having one or more sensing or sensor elements 18 and a glass cover 19. Sensing or sensor elements 18 may correspond, for example, to individual pixels or sensing elements of an imager such as a CCD or CMOS imager. Optical system 10 and imager 14 may be housed in for example a housing 16, which may keep components of the imager 14 in fixed location relative to other components of the imager and relative to the optical system. A fixed or minimum distance may be maintained between optical system 10 and imager 14, and a minimum distance may be required in the prior art between optical system 10 and a sample or object to be imaged. Other suitable constructions and configurations for imaging systems may be used.